Gebruikersblog:Alluminator/Pokémon Sworld en Shield - Hallo nieuwe Pokémon, vaarwel oude
Afgelopen week zijn er een hoop nieuwe dingen over Pokémon Sword en Shield. Tijdens een Treehouse stream op E3 werd er een demo gegeven van de nieuwe game. Ook werden nieuwe technieken onthuld, zoals Dynamaxing, een techniek die voor 3 ronden lang jouw Pokémon (of die van je tegenstander) extra groot en krachtig maakt. Veel positief nieuws dus voor de nieuwe games, toch was het grootste nieuws negatief: vanaf Pokémon Sword en Shield zijn niet alle Pokémon meer beschikbaar. We hebben veel nieuwe dingen geleerd over Sword en Shield de laatste week. Nieuwe Pokémon, zoals de twee nieuwe legendarische Pokémon: Zamazenta en Zacian. Verder is een nieuwe vliegende Pokémon, Corviknight onthuld, samen met Drednaw, Gossifluer, Eldegoss en Wooloo. Samen met de nieuwe Pokémon werd ook de champion van de Galar regio geïntroduceerd, Leon. Deze introductie werd gevolgd door de professor van de regio, Professor Magnolia, een gymleider Milo en je rivaal Hop. Het echte grote nieuws zat hem toch echt in de 'stille' aankondiging dat vanaf Sworld en Shield niet alle Pokémon meer beschikbaar zullen zijn, en de Nationale Pokédex zal dus wederom sinds Pokémon Ultra Sun en Ultra Moon niet terugkeren. Eerder werd Pokémon Home al aangekondigd, een systeem dat lijkt op de Pokémon Bank maar dan voor de Nintendo Switch. Het verhaal destijds: je Pokémon van Generatie VII kun je vanaf de Pokémon Bank naar Pokémon Home zetten, en vanaf daar naar Sword en Shield. Ook werd ondersteuning voor Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! en Let's Go, Eevee! aangekondigd, je Pokémon zouden dus van Let's Go naar Pokémon Home gaan en vanaf daar naar Sword en Shield. Tijdens de Treehouse stream werd hier dus een asterisks bijgezet: dit werk enkel en alleen als de Pokémon die je vanaf Home wilt overzetten naar Sword en Shield voorkomen in de Galar Regionale Pokédex. Ofwel: staat de Pokémon niet in de Galar Pokédex? Dan zit die Pokémon vast in Pokémon Home (Pokémon Home kan niet terug naar Generatie VII! Als ze er eenmaal inzitten en je ze niet naar Sword en Shield kan brengen moet je blijven betalen totdat er een game komt waar deze Pokémon wel heen kunnen, anders worden de Pokémon verwijderd.). Begrijpelijk werd dit nieuws negatief ontvangen, zoals te zien is aan de enorme hoeveelheid dislikes op de Treehouse stream. Volgens GameFreak moest deze beslissing worden genomen om de kwaliteit van de animaties 'hoog' te houden en om de competitieve scene te verbeteren. Beide zijn argumenten die vrijwel niets betekenen en zo kunnen worden weerlegd. Helemaal omdat in de Treehouse stream de animaties vrij bedroevend waren, zo erg zelf dat als je de Switch release game, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, ernaast legt, de animaties van dat spel vele malen beter zijn. Overigens kwam daarna gelijk het nieuws dat de nieuwe methode Dynamax andere technieken, zoals Mega Evolutie en Z-moves zal vervangen. Véél controversieel nieuws dus, en op een persoonlijke note hoop ik dat GameFreak deze beslissing ongedaan maakt. Tuurlijk draait het begin van Sword en Shield om nieuwe Pokémon, maar het feit dat ik (honderden)uren aan breeden en trainen waarschijnlijk kwijt ga raken maakt me vrij geïrriteerd, tel daar het feit bij op dat het erop lijkt dat alle Generatie I Pokémon wel weer onderdeel zullen zijn en mijn favoriete Generatie IV Pokémon dus niet deed mijn enthousiasme voor de games teniet. Nieuwe Pokémon Zamazenta.png|Zamazenta Zacian.png|Zacian 600px-Corviknight.png|Corviknight 600px-Drednaw.png|Drednaw 600px-Eldegoss.png|Gossifluer 600px-Wooloo.png|Wooloo Treehouse Stream thumb|center|335 px|Pokémon Sworld en Shield Treehouse [ENG] Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Nieuws